villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Martians (Mars Attacks!)
The Martians are the primary antagonists of Tim Burton's Mars Attacks!. At their first landing in the Nevada Desert, at first they seem peaceful, but they begin to attack Earth's troops shortly after, almost gaining control of Earth. All of them were voiced by Frank Welker. Character Personality Unlike previous movies, these martians are invading Earth for the sole purpose of having fun. These aliens have no sense of remorse or mercy to mankind, and only act hostile, though they do hold their fire in certain situations. They also are very curious about human behavior and manners, kidnapping humans to their (not so scientific) experiments. These martians are incredibly comical, with little to no understanding about human race, but they couldn't care less about it, as long as they have weapons and things to destroy. Their language is consisted only of high-pitched "Acks". Arsenal Their only weapons are Disintegrator Rays of various forms, except for the Martian Leader, who carries a Shrinking Gun with him, which he uses to crush Gen. Decker as well as a robot hand which he uses to stab the president. Their saucers have massive Heat Rays that can destroy buildings in seconds. Their armors are sturdy and equipped with nitrogen tanks, as they don't breathe in Earth's atmosphere. Weaknesses Although they are very resistant to Earth weaponry, they can be easily blasted by their own Disintegrators. Not only that, their helmets are made of a very fragile glass, and they can't breathe oxygen. But their most defining weakness is the intolerance to Slim Whitman's yodeling, as said by Grandma Norris, "I think it was my music." Role in the movie They first appear broadcasting a massive television message to all of USA, in which the Martain Ambassador says something in their own language. English professor Donald Kessler (Pierce Brosnan) manages to translate their message. Still not understanding the message's translation, they discover that the Martians will land in the Nevada Desert, and organize a big welcome, which is being transmitted to the whole world. However, the meeting goes horribly wrong, and the Martians are proven hostile, killing almost everyone in the area, and kidnapping a news reporter, Natalie Lake (Sarah Jessica Parker). Still wanting to make a peace offering to the Martians, Kessler and US President James Dale (Jack Nicholson) propose a meeting in the United States Congress with the Martian Ambassador, but once again it ends in disaster, as the whole congress is incinerated and Donald is captured. After a failed attempt to assassinate the president, the Leader declares an all-out on Earth and attacks many famous cities throughout the world. Meanwhile, in Kansas, Richie Norris (Lukas Haas) and his grandmother Florence (Sylvia Sidney) discover the Martians' weakness to high-frequency sounds, in this case, yodels. Meanwhile, former wrestler Byron Williams (Jim Brown) faces the Ambassador in Las Vegas' ruins and breaks his helmet, causing him to die of suffocation. Richie manages to broadcast the yodel worldwide, blasting the Martians' brains along the way, including the leader. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Gunmen Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Organization Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Monster Master Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Telepaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Bullies Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Shieldmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Mad Doctor Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jerks